Project Summary This T32 renewal application for years 27-31 seeks continuing support for this exemplary Lung Biology and Pathobiology Training Program at The University of Illinois College of Medicine, Chicago. Our primary emphasis continues to be in the training of the next generation of creative and meritorious lung researchers at the predoctoral and postdoctoral levels. To support our goal of training in this rapidly-evolving and competitive scientific environment, we have re-vitalized the program to encompass development of careers of individuals seeking to become independent investigators as well as aspiring to research-related careers. The Program continues to have a strong focus on fostering career development and promoting essential skills such as in problem-solving skills and developing characteristics such as resilience and grit which are necessary for long- term success in any research-intensive career. Our alumni move on to successful careers in academia, industry, and related-fields. In addition to the cohort of stellar well-funded preceptors we have always had, we have selectively replenished our faculty to provide to new training opportunities. Our Training Program covers five complementary thematic areas: (1) Biology and Pathobiology of the Lung Vasculature, (2) Regenerative Mechanisms in Lung and Vascular Biology, (3) Cellular and Humoral Basis of Lung Inflammation and Injury, (4) Cell Signaling in Lung Injury, and (5) Lung and Vascular Genomics. The Program's vitality is reflected in the numbers of highly qualified applicants applying and those we must decline. We anticipate an even greater interest with the launch of new thematic areas, recruitment of exceptional faculty, and programs such as the internally funded internship program and summer undergraduate research program to attract better trainees. Therefore, we are requesting 7 predoctoral (as opposed to 6 PhD trainees currently) while maintaining 6 postdoctoral training positions. The Program is designed to provide mentoring by a primary preceptor, however co-mentorship is encouraged. Trainees formulate Individual Development Plans with their mentor(s) and their progress is carefully monitored throughout based on various systems and checks and balances in place. Thus, we are poised with renewed vigor to train a select group of individuals in lung-related research and important intersecting disciplines for careers in academia, research institutions, biopharmaceutical industry, and other burgeoning areas.